1. Field
The invention relates to electric switches for adjusting lights of automotive vehicles, and more specifically to such a switch having plurality of switching functions for activating several different lighting groups
2. Background Art
The number of electrically operated devices and systems in automotive vehicles has increased in recent years and continues to do so. It is therefore increasingly important to provide controls for a multitude of systems that may be simply and conveniently operated by the driver (or other occupant) of the vehicle. Due to limitations on the amount of surface area of available on instrument panels and other consoles within the driver's reach, the designers of vehicle interiors have found it necessary to provide light switch units that incorporate the controls for two or more electrical system into a single, relatively small unit.
Light switch units adapted to permit the control of more than one system have been utilized in the control of vehicle lighting systems. German patent publication DE 19936385 A1 teaches a headlamp control switch unit having a rotary switch and one or more pushbutton switches.
There is a need for a multi-function light switch unit that is efficient in terms of utilization of installation space and that is configured such that the individual switching functions are, despite the extremely compact design, laid out in a clearly organized arrangement. The light switch must further be easily manipulated by a driver of the vehicle to operate the various lights.